My Best Friend is a guy
by Majorcrush
Summary: Totally revamped. Sam doesn't want to be in Marching Band. She would rather be in spanish. But will a hottie drummer convince her that, Marching Band isn't so bad?


**_I decided to completely revamp this story. my friends keep telling me that the real story, is 100 times funnyer then this version. so without further questions....._**

**_~Majorcrush~_**

* * *

" Ugg. Band." I grumbled. I, Sam, did NOT want to get up on a Monday, at 6a.m. during the summer. I, Sam, Did NOT want to do this for the next 2 weeks. I, Sam, Did NOT want to be in marching band. As I hit snooze on my alarm clock, and rolled over, my mother rudely flipped on the light switch.

" Honey, get up. You're going to be late to Pre-Band camp!" She said, before shutting the door. My alarm started going off again.

" This CAN'T be happening" I grumbled, and threw my pillow over my head. About twenty minutes later I was awake, showered, and standing in front of my closet. After a simple tee shirt, and shorts choice in clothes, I threw my hair up in its normal ponytail, and grabbed a bandana. After grabbing my saxophone, and heading to the car, we drove. Once at the high school, my mother dropped me off, and told me she would be back at 12 to pick me. I sent her a grumble as a response, and turned towards the band room doors. I was met with people playing. Loudly. At 6:45 in the morning. I grumbled as I found another freshmen saxophone player, Rose, and sat near her. I gave a wave to my Best friend Katlien, and put together my saxophone. I had borrowed the schools saxophone this summer, to learn how to actually play it. I'm an oboe player. My parents told me I had to take band this year. I hated band in eight grade. Absolutely hated it. Being an oboe player, I had 3 choices. Color guard. Drum line. Or saxophone. After figuring out that saxophone had the same fingerings as oboe, I opted for it. Once I put my saxophone together, I turned to Rose.

" How was your summer?" I asked, trying to be nice. For all I knew this section could be all jackasses. I had to have someone on my side.

" Good. Yours?" She asked, as she pulled the halftime music.

" Pretty good. I wasn't digging waking up this morning though." I said, and Rose gave a laugh.

TWEET TWEEEEEEET TWEET TWEET

" CHEIFS" Yelled the upperclassmen, snapping into, what I would call, attention.

" AT EASE. But, don't talk." The guy who blew the whistle said. He was tall, and had short, brown hair. He wore glasses, and looked dead serious. The upperclassmen sat down, and put the finishing touches on their instruments.

" Welcome to Pre-band camp! I am Ms. Brenda Bressler, and I will be director of this years halftime show." The woman on the podium wasn't a new face. She also directed at the junior high, and had been my band director since 6th grade. She had chin length blonde hair, and wore jeans, and a band tee shirt. She had a kind face, but was dead scary when angry. At these words of welcome, some of the upperclassmen yelled, " Hello Mom!" Ms. Bressler gave a small chuckle.

" As you know, the drum majors for this season are Byron Lewis, Head drum Major. Sarah Uvegas Assistant drum major. And Brendan Lage. Assistant drum major. " They all stepped forward as thee names were called. The tall "drum major" was Byron. The girl, who I assumed was Sarah, had shoulder length blonde hair, and was wearing short-shorts and a tank top. In snap judgment, I declared her a slut and moved to the next Drum Major. Brendan had spiky brown hair, with blonde highlights. He was short, and wore glasses. He was smiling like no other.

" Byron. Will you lead the warm-up?" Ms. Bressler asked. The tall Drum major took the main podium and the other drum majors lined up on both sides of him. He brought his hands together, and began clapping.

"B-flat scale." Byron said, and looked around at the sections. I turned to the boy next to me.

" What note does that start on?" I asked him. He shot a glare at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine don't tell me. I will figure it out on my own." I said, and began trying to frantically transpose in my head.

"BAND HORNS UP!" He yelled. People brought horns to there, mouths. Then we played. After running threw the warm-up a few times, Ms. Bressler let us out to sectionals. The saxophones gathered by the flagpole in front of the school.

" All right, lets get started. I'm your section Leader, Avery, and I play golf, and tennis in my spare time and I work at Dairy Queen. Alright, now its dumbass's, I mean JOES turn to go." She said, and stuck her tongue out at the boy next to her. Avery had long; I mean LONG curly blonde hair. She was wearing a captain planet tee and some old jeans, he tennis shoes had stains on them, and they were from Dairy Queen I assumed. The boy next to her gave off a hippy vibe. He was wearing old, very old, adias flip-flops, an AC/DC shirt, and tattered shorts. On top of his head were, some pretty wicked aviator sunglasses.

" I'm Joe. My younger brother, Jake plays Trombone. I really have no hobbies. And I've known Ave since like forever…. Were pretty tight." He said, his voice, fitting his hippy image. The next boy had cold blue eyes. Like really cold blue eyes. His red hair wasn't flaming red, more like auburn.

" The name is John. I play video games. And I HATE freshmen." He shot a glare at me. Rose and me exchanged a look at this.

" I'm Rose…." Rose said and looked at me for help. Great. I forgot that Rose is SUPER shy.

" I'm Sam. I don't actually play saxophone. I'm an oboe player. So I have no clue about anything saxophone related. Except halftime. I've been playing that all summer." I said, and shot a glare right back at john. I wasn't going to let this redheaded freak scare me. With that, Avery, Joe, and John began discussing thee summer. Rose began ripping grass out of the ground and I sat there. Wait, weren't sectionals for playing? In the distance I heard the clarinets playing a lick of music, and longed to be over there with Katlin.

" Aren't we supposed to be playing?" I asked, and was met with stares form Joe, Avery, and John.

" Saxophones have a tradition, of NOT playing during sectionals. We are that skilled, we don't need to practice." Joe said, and they all went back to talking. Rose and me exchanged another look. This was going to be a long year. I laid back on the grass and looked to the sky. Marching band wasn't SO bad yet. Why hadn't I wanted to join? I couldn't remember exactly.

" ATTACK!!!"

I sat up at the sound of the yell. The trombones and the sousaphones were running full speed at the flutes. The flutes started running away, and the trombones began climbing the tree that the flutes were under a moment ago.

"TROMBONE TREEHOUSE IS BACK!" one of the trombonists yelled. Avery rolled her eyes at the trombones and Sousas that were in the tree, and the angry flutes that were getting pelted with acorns.

" Lets head, in." Joe suggested and we grabbed our stuff. As we walked past the "trombone tree house" they challenged us. Avery rolled her eyes and Joe shot a glare at his brother, who was somewhere up in that tree. We filed back into the band room, and put our instruments away for the day.

" EVERYBODY. GET IN PARADE BLOCK OUTSIDE IN 5!" Byron yelled. Everyone began scampering and grabbing water bottles and sun block. I finished putting my saxophone away, and walked looked for Katlien or Alexis. I found the duo and we began walking outside together. Katlin was a clarinetist from California. I had known her since 6th grade and we were bffs. She had short black hair, in a pixie cut. She was short and stocky with a goth/emo look to her. She wore all black all the time. Alexis was a flute player. She had long blonde hair, and faerie like looks, she was short, and had a snappy attitude. You had to tread carefully around her.

" So far its not to bad." Katlien said, and took my water bottle from me. Is sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

" I can't stand it so far. Those stupid trombones make me so ANGRY." Alexis said and crossed her arms over her chest. We hit the doors and opened them.


End file.
